Vol'dun
Vol'dun ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth mit seiner weitläufigen und tödlichen Wüste eines der Gebiete auf Zandalar. Es ist die Heimat der schlangen-ähnlichen Sethrak und die Vulpera, ein Volk von Fuchskreaturen. Zudem befindet sich hier der Tempel von Sethraliss, einer der heiligen Orte der Sethrak. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) Beschreibung Vol'dun befindet sich nordwestlich von Zandalar und ist eine weite und gnadenlose Gegend. Dünen aus Sand, Salzwüsten und kräftezehrendes, felsiges Gelände erstrecken sich von einer Küste zur anderen und treffen im Osten auf Nazmir und im Süden auf Zandalar. Gefahren gehen hier sowohl von der ausgedörrten und unerbittlichen Landschaft aus, als auch von den Kreaturen, die sich hier durchschlagen. Hintergrund Einst war Vol'dun das Juwel des Trollimperiums von Zandalar, ein fruchtbarer und farbenfroher Dschungel. Doch als die Alten Götter vor vielen Jahren hier ihr Unwesen trieben, blieb nur noch karges Land mit einer sturmversengten Wüste übrig, die alles unter ihren Sanden begraben hat. Und da es dort nicht sehr lebenswert ist, werden dort auch Straftäter und Verbannte Trolle hingeschickt, um für ihre Taten zu büßen und im besten Falle elendig zu sterben. Neben den befreundeten Vulpera ist in diesem Gebiet auch das bösartige Schlangenvolk der Sethrak am Werk. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) Vorstellung Das Gebiet Vol'dun stellt ein Todesurteil für alle dar, die aus Zuldazar verbannt wurden. Aber das Fehlen jeglichen Lebens in diesem Land ist bloß ein Schleier; unter der Oberfläche verbergen sich viele weitere Geheimnisse. Prinzessin Talanji sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass Jakra'zet, der General ihres Vaters, heimlich Truppen nach Vol'dun entsendet. Wenn ihr den Wert der Horde unter Beweis stellen und die Macht der Zandalariflotte sichern wollt, müsst ihr in dieses unwirtliche Gebiet ausziehen um ihn zu finden, seine Pläne in Erfahrung zu bringen und sie zu vereiteln, bevor er das gesamte Zandalariimperium in den Ruin stürzt. Für euch und eure kleine Gruppe wird es gefährlich, die Hauptstadt zu verlassen, und einfach über die Grenze zu marschieren würde die Diener des Generals warnen. Wie bei jedem Vorstoß in feindliches Gebiet müsst ihr mit allem rechnen. General Jakra'zets Geheimnisse liegen irgendwo im Sand verborgen. Dringt in die Dünen vor und findet Beweise, die dabei helfen werden, ihm seine Macht zu entreißen. Bei der Erforschung dieses harschen Lands werdet ihr auf die fuchsartigen Vulpera treffen – ein eifriges und intelligentes Volk nomadischer Plünderer, die in allem, was sie finden, eine Gelegenheit sehen. Aber nicht alle, die hier leben, sind frei. Die reptilischen Sethrak waren einst Verbündete der Zandalaritrolle. Jetzt unterwerfen sie jeden, den sie können, und machen sie zu Sklaven. Die Vulpera sind ein einfaches Ziel für ihre Machenschaften. Wenn ihr in Vol'dun überleben und die Pläne von Kriegsherr Jakra'zet aufdecken wollt, benötigt ihr alle Verbündeten, die ihr finden könnt. Wenn ihr diesen Kreaturen eure Hilfe anbietet, zahlt sich das bestimmt aus. In Vol'dun gibt es viel zu entdecken und was zunächst wie ein Ödland scheint, erwacht mit tödlicher Macht zum Leben, sobald ihr die harte Schale durchdringt. Überall liegen ausgebleichte Knochen riesiger Bestien verstreut, die vor langer Zeit abgenagt und vom wehenden Sand glatt poliert wurden. Im Norden verschaffen euch ein kleines Stück Sumpfland sowie die vor der unbarmherzigen Sonne versteckten Höhlen und Oasen etwas Erleichterung von der Hitze. Denkt daran, dass Wasser über Leben und Tod entscheiden kann, für euch und andere, die es dringend benötigen. Ihr wisst nie, welchen Unterschied ein oder zwei Tropfen zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort machen können. Im Osten hinter den Grenzen von Vol'dun befinden sich die stinkenden Sümpfe von Nazmir und im Süden findet ihr die weitläufige, uralte Hauptstadt der Zandalari, Zuldazar. Die Zandalariflotte für die Macht der Horde zu gewinnen benötigt Mut und Entschlossenheit. Vol'dun zu überleben könnte euch alles abverlangen. Das Abenteuer thumb|300px General Jakra'zet aus dem Rat der Zanchuli schmiedet in der Wüste von Vol'dun seine eigenen geheimen Pläne. Er ist unter anderem für die Verbannung von Straftätern zuständig und hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Trolle, die seine Befehle hinterfragt oder Nachforschungen betrieben haben, geradewegs in die Sande von Vol'dun geschickt. Zudem verabscheut er die Horde und treibt ein falsches Spiel. Quest 110: Diskrete Gespräche Quest 110: Wir brauchen einander Für die Horde ist er daher eine ebenso große Bedrohung wie für die Zandalari, denn Jakra'zet verabscheut die Horde und treibt ein falsches Spiel. Allerdings sind die Champions mit ihren Vorbehalten gegen ihn nicht alleine, denn auch Prinzessin Talanji weiß: Solange Jakra'zet noch an der Macht ist, kann Zuldazar niemals sicher sein. Daher will sie gemeinsam mit den Champions herausfinden, was Jakra'zet vor hat. Quest 110: Vol'dun Dabei decken sie auf, dass er eine Waffe ausfindig machen will, die ganz Azeroth zerstören könnte! Zusammenfassung Die Champions der Horde bekommen von Prinzessin Talanji den Auftrag herauszufinden, wo General Jakra'zet hin ist. Nicht nur ist er eine Bedrohung für Zandalar und die Horde, sondern arbeitet auch mit Prophet Zul zusammen. Doch jeder der bisher Nachforschungen über ihn anstellen wollte, verschwand im Sand. Gemeinsam mit Klingenwache Kaja, Klingenwache Jorana und Klingenwache Tarkaj reisen die Helden nach Vol'dun, um dort nach ihrer Kommandantin, Kriegswache Rakera zu suchen, die ebenfalls auf einer heißen Spur bezüglich Jak'razet war. Quest 110: Exilgerüchte Auf ihrer Reise überqueren die Abenteurer das Salzbecken und sehen dort General Jak'razet und den Sethrak Imperator Korthek. Dieser entdeckt die Fremden und schießt sie mit einem Blitz vom Himmel. Die Champions finden sich daraufhin in einem Käfig wieder, wo sie gerade von zwei Sethraks getötet werden sollen. Das Abenteuer beginnt in der... → Schleierhöhle. Quest 110: Auf in die Dünen Doch sie sind nicht allein. Eine Vulpera namens Nisha ist ebenfalls vor Ort und befreit die Helden. Gemeinsam reisen sie in das Lager der Vulpera zurück, wo sie auf Kiro und Kaja treffen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Kriegswache Rakera in den Süden. Währenddessen stoßen sie auf ein kleines Lager mit toten Trollen. Es gibt nur einen Überlebenden: Jorak, der berichtet, dass er zu den Zandalaritrollen gehört, die zusammen mit Rakera nach Vol'dun verbannt wurden. Akunda General Jakra'zet hatte Auftragsmörder geschickt, um die Ausgestoßenen zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch Kriegswache Rakera und Jorak überlebten und jagten den Assassinen Grozztok hinterher in die Wüste. Die Verbannten waren auf dem Weg zum Tempel von Akunda, um dem Loa Akunda zu huldigen. Dort treffen die Abenteurer auch auf Rakera, doch sie weiß nicht mehr wer sie ist oder wer die anderen sind. Eigentlich sollte Akunda, der Loa, seinen Jüngern nur die schlimmen Erinnerungen nehmen, doch irgendwas läuft aktuell falsch. Auf der Sucha nach Antworten begeben sich die Abenteurer zu Meijani im Kummertal. Dort werden die vielen Gedanken und bösen Erinnerungen in Form von elemtaren Manifestationen bewahrt. Die Champions finden heraus, dass eine vermummte Gestalt die ewigen Quellen vergiftet hat. Akunda selbst trank daraus, wurde krank und einige Anhänger von ihm übernahmen die Tempel mit nicht ganz so guten Absichten. Sethraliss und Mythrax Nachdem es den Abenteurern gelinkt, Rakera ihre Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, erfahren sie, dass General Jakra'zet Truppen in die Wüste geschickt hat, von denen König Rastakhan nichts wusste. Sie sollten eine Waffe ausfindig machen, mit der sie die Stadt Zuldazar angreifen konnen. Ganz nach dem Plan von Prophet Zul! Das nächste Reiseziel ist Julwaba, eine alte Freundin von Rakera. Sie weiß viel über Vol'dun und die Vergangenheit. Dort angekommen erleben sie eine Überraschung, denn Julwaba versucht gerade einen stark verwundeten Sethrak zu heilen. Die Abenteurer helfen und erfahren, dass es sich um Serrik handelt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Rebellenkämpfer der Sethrak ist. Er beauftragt sie die Statue in der Mitte von Zul'ahjin zu berühren, um zu erfahren, was sich hier in der Vergangenheit zugetragen hat. So gab es vor langer Zeit einen Kampf zwischen Sethraliss, dem Loa der Sethraks, und Mythrax. Der Loa opferte sich, um sein Volk zu retten und Mythrax einzusperren. Sulthis, Vorrik und Korthek tragen die Steine der Hüter bei sich und haben die Kontrolle über das Gefängnis des uralten Übels. Die Champions finden in den Ruinen zudem einen der Hütersteine, welcher durch einen Mechanismus eine Nachricht von Sulthis abspielt. Er berichtet darüber, dass Korthek sein Volk verraten hat und plant die Barriere der Grabstätte zu öffnen. Das Sanktum der Ergebenen ist die letzte Bastion der Sethraks, die gegen die Treulosen kämpfen, die sich Korthek angeschlossen haben, um die Barriere rund um Atul'aman aufzubrechen und Mythrax zu entfesseln. Das ist die Waffe, nach der General Jakra'zet sucht. Beim Tempel angekommen, erfahren die Abenteurer von Vorrik, dass Korthek Sulthis getötet hat, doch er offenbar seinen Hüterstein verstecken konnte. Er erklärt auch, dass Mythrax ein sogennanter C'thraxxi ist und er es damals schaffte die Titanenscheibe in Atul'Aman zu zerstören. Eines der drei Siegel von Uldir. Der Tempel von Sethraliss Nun müssen die Champions der Horde Korthek aufhalten, bevor er Mythrax aus seinem Gefängnis befreien kann. Dafür infiltrieren sie das Reich der Sethraks und reiten mit Vorrik in ein Lager nahe dem Tempel von Sethraliss. Zusammen mit einigen Vulpera schaffen sie es, bis zur Spitze der Himmelsrufer vorzudringen. Imperator Korthek erscheint und es kommt zum großen Kampf. Doch es kommt alles anders, denn während die Abenteurer Korthek mit gesammelter Mannschaft bekämpfen, macht sich General Jakra'zet auf zum Sanktum der Ergebenen und holt die beiden dort versteckten Schlüsselsteine. Nun besitzt er alle drei Schlüsselsteine. Die Abenteurer reisen zur verwaisten Passage, die in das Grab von Mythrax führt. Dort hat Jak'razet bereits das Ritual begonnen. Zwar bekämpfen sie ihn, aber er schafft es das Ritual durchzuführen und Mytrax wird wiedererweckt. Zum Glück rettet der Loa Sethraliss die Champions aus der Höhle, doch um sich darüber zu freuen ist keine Zeit, denn Mythrax ist erwacht! Kriegskampagne der Allianz Bei der Kriegskampagne der Allianz in Vol'dun reisen die Champions zusammen mit Halford Wyrmbann und den Soldaten der Allianz diese Zone, wo sie sich mit einigen einheimischen Ausenseitern der Sethraks zusammenschließen und mehr darüber erfahren, was in der Wüste derzeit vor sich geht. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) Galerie Vol'dun 2018-04-15.jpg Vol'dun BLZ 59203.jpg Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) * Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #57 - Das Gebiet Vol'dun: Landschaft, Charaktere & Lore (27.04.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zandalar Kategorie:Vol'dun